<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848854">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Apocalypse, Brothers, Character Death, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Crying, Fear, Fire, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Memory, Past Character Death, Pyromania, Pyromaniac Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pyromaniac Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Sad, Twins, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet had always been something Virgil took refuge in Before. Now, of course, six years After, silence only meant that a single mistake could get you killed. Silence meant nothing to cover your mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic DR LAMP, Platonic LAMP/CALM, Thomas Sanders &amp; The Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>Boys</em>,' Patton signed. '<em>Come here, please.</em>'</p><p>Janus and Logan scampered over as silently as they could, moving compliantly as Patton herded them into the safe room. Virgil watched from a distance, one hand resting on his brother's shoulder to reassure himself that he hadn't disappeared or died.</p><p>'<em>You too</em>,' Patton signed, gesturing at Virgil and Thomas. '<em>And get the twins, they shouldn't be outside. The Hoards will be here any minute.</em>'</p><p>Virgil nodded, pushing his brother towards the saferoom and poking his head out the door. He snapped his fingers lightly, gaining the twins' attention. '<em>Inside. Hoards coming. Safe room,</em>' he signed, using simpler words for Roman's sake. The twins were the newest addition to their little pack, although they had all been in the same biology class Before.</p><p>Remus had caught on to sign language quickly, but Roman was still learning. They all tried their best to keep nonverbal communication to simple sentences, short and to the point.</p><p><em>'On our way. Thank</em> you,' Remus signed, taking his brother by the hand and gathering up the tools they had been using to dig into the soft earth they wanted to convert into a garden.</p><p>It was quiet in the saferoom, utterly and completely soundproof both ways once Patton engaged the proper settings. They could hear nothing of the outside world, and nothing could hear them inside. It was perfect.</p><p>Although the zombies could hear sound and definitely gravitated towards large noises, they also could detect blood from miles away. Bandages and disinfectant were kept on hand at all times, even during a quick run outside for fresh air or to refill the water barrel.</p><p>Virgil hesitated, dragging a hand along the walls, trying to listen for the others while Patton went deeper to look for the light switch.</p><p>Quiet had always been something Virgil took refuge in Before. Now, of course, six years After, silence only meant that a single mistake could get you killed.</p><p>Now, silence meant nothing to cover your mistakes.</p><p>Now, silence just meant death was stalking on silent feet.</p><p>Virgil hated every second of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>